


I'm Lovin' It: The Akane Owari Story

by ArcherUmi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autofellatio, Come Swallowing, Deliberate Badfic, Fast Food, Futanari, It's 420 words long on purpose eeyyy, Masturbation, McDonald's, Other, Written as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Akane Owari is really horngry.





	I'm Lovin' It: The Akane Owari Story

**Author's Note:**

> ...And I'm really sorry.
> 
> Someone asked me "when is Akane Owari fucking a hamburger" after I was joking about some other Danganronpa crack smutfic ideas, so I wrote it. I don't even like Danganronpa.

Akane Owari from the Danganronpa series of visual novels was at the drive-through sitting in her car. It was a cold, cloudy day, the light rain stopping just as she got in line. The weather had been awful all week, and it was driving her to despair GET IT HAHAhahahahagsdhdth danganronpa. Sure, she could exercise indoors, but not being able to run and swim sucked.

She mouthed a 'thanks fam, have a good one' at the pickup window as she took her bag and checked to make sure they'd gotten her order right; a Double Grand McExtreme Bacon Burger, now available from the McDonald's international menu at select locations for a limited time, and two large fries. Her plan was to take the food home, but the aroma of fresh McDonald's® sitting next to her distracted her. She pulled over, shutting the engine off.

She unwrapped the burger, gasping. It was the greatest hamburger she had ever seen in her life, an ensemble of two quarter pound 100% fresh beef patties, thick-cut applewood smoked bacon, two slices of savory real gouda cheese, smoky McBacon sauce, and a sesame seed bun. Besides boredom, there had been another problem this week; she was incredibly horny. And this burger was making her hornier than any burger she had ever seen. Her cock was rock hard, sitting in a public parking lot downtown, looking at this burger.

Even if she satisfied her hunger, she would still be too distracted to drive. There was clearly only one logical option. With one hand she pulled her skirt and panties down, then gently pried apart the two 100% fresh beef patties, cooked when you order them, and brought them to the tip of her cock.

"Haah...! I"m lovin' it!~", she moaned as she plunged inside the soft warmth of beef and savory real gouda cheese. She almost came right then and there, but managed to barely hold back. Even so, it only took a few thrusts before it was too much for her, and she climaxed, her secret sauce pumping into the burger.

She sighed, coming down from her orgasmic high. and looked down at the burger wrapped around her still-hard cock; she hadn't put much thought into what to do with it afterwards. She shrugged, pulled out, and bent over, her Super High School Level Gymnast abilities making it trivial for her to suck the cheese, McBacon sauce, and jizz off her own cock. Finished, she brought the sandwich to her mouth, and bit in.


End file.
